I'll Be There For You (Whatever it Takes)
by silverslitherer
Summary: Set after the Season 2 Winter Finale. After Ward saves Skye, Raina, Mack and Coulson, they start a new era for SHIELD, as Skye and Raina discover their new-born powers and Hunter gets to know his mysterious...daughter? Huntingbird, FitzSimmons, SkyeWard
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hey, so I know I said I wouldn't start another story, but I don't always keep promises, do I? Plus, I had to write this. I couldn't help myself. I am totally open to having a writing partner for this by the way. Also, this will be a team fic, plus my OC's as always. The main ships will be Huntingbird and Skyeward, but I am open to suggestions. So, enjoy! (Also, this has spoilers for season 2 and the winter finale, so read at your own risk)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or anyone from Marvel. Got it?**

"Hey, Grant, Rosie, the weird people are waking up." It was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes. It was some kind of a hospital. I saw Coulson, Mack and Raina all lying around me. Where was I? I looked to my right to see a young girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes coming towards me.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can just call me Belle. My friend's brother found you in some cave and brought you here. So, is it true?"  
I stared at her. I was really confused. "So, see you like a superhero or something. We found you with something called a diviner. It's this thing called an InHuman artifact. I've doing research on Inhumans since I was like ten and if you were there, it means you have cool powers. So?" How did she know all that? Why did she say a Diviner, not the Diviner? And what the heck was an inhuman?

"Hey, listen kid, I'll answer all your questions, but first you have to answer mine." The little girl front of me, who couldn't have been older than 14, nodded. "Ok, firstly, where am I?"

"In me and my friends safe house. Well, it's technically my moms safe house, but still. Don't worry, I just called her and told her to get over here soon. Don't worry, she's with SHIELD, just like you are." Wait, SHIELD agents could have kids. I didn't know that. I then tried to come up with a mental list of all our allies that were old enough to have a 13 year old daughter.. There aren't many old people in SHIELD, so it wasn't easy. So, I asked a simpler question.

"Who is your mom? And with that, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Isabelle Morse, and my mom is Barbra Morse." I stared at her. Bobbi had a kid. Wait, this girl was like 13 or 14. That means Bobbi must've been like 16 when she had her. Wow. That's... new.

"Okay, and she's on her way. Yeah, when I told her you were here and who had brought you here, she said she was coming immediately and said a bunch of names that were coming with her," the girl shrugged. I looked at her closer now. She definetley had Bobbi's blonde hair and nose, and from the look of her arms, her mom's reflexes, but her eyes are what put me off. They weren't greenish like Bobbi's. They had more of a chocolate brown hue to them. I was about to ask her about, when I heard another voice.

"Hey, she finally woke up. That's great." said a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, who looked about the same age, maybe older than Belle.

"Yeah, you idiot. She woke up like 5 minutes ago and I called you and Grant. I don't think you guys heard me though."

"Well, it is like 8 in the fricking morning. I just got up and Grant's in the shower." She said, as she walked over to check the monitors Raina was hooked up to. Right then, I noticed the little pricks coming out of Rainia's hands.

"Hey, what are those needle things on her fingers?" The girls looked at each other and shurgged.

"Beats me."

"Hell if I know." They both replied at once and then burst into laughter. Then, I asked something else. I had way to many questions, but this one was important.

"Just one thing, who's Grant?"

"Oh, he's my older brother. He resuced you from the cave in in something he called a temple. But. he also said something about a Diviner, so we've started to put the pieces together. Whatever this is all about, I definetley has something to with the Inhumans."

"What's an InHuman?" Came another voice. Oh God, I definitely knew that voice.

"Ward? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Belle. The young girl looked very confused. I didn't blame her.

"Yeah, we- know each other." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Um, he's my brother." said Rosie. I looked at her and tried to reply when right then, everyone else decided to wake up. Seriously, could I not get one stupid question answered without getting interrupted. As everyone started to question the two girls and one idiot in the room, I think Belle got really annoyed and screamed,

"QUIET!" I looked at her. Yep, she was definitely Bobbi's daughter. "Listen, I know you all have a thousand questions to be answered, and I promise we will answer them all, but right now, all four of you need to rest before you give yourselves heart attacks. Now, just rest until mom" Raina raised his hand in a classroom like manner. "And my mom is Bobbi Morse, for your information. Oh and hi Mack, it's great to see you after so long. Anyways, all your questions will be answered when she and her gang of names I don't remember gets here. Till then, shut up, the lot of you. Understand?" Mack and I nodded, while Coulson looked very confused and Raina looked angry.

"I will not be held prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner, cactus fingers." Ward chuckled from his the doorway. I was so done with him. Why did he save us? Why did he turn to our side and betray Whitehall? There were a thousand questions running through my head at that moment, but those are the ones I needed answers for soon. "But, if you want to deal with Colorado mountain snow in January with that thin little dress, then by all means, be my guest. Just one less person to make breakfast for." As Raina rolled her eyes and shifted in her bed, Rosie, who was apparently Ward's little sister, said,

"Alrighty then. Oh, bt'dubs Belle, your mom is getting here around 12 ish, so just in time for lunch." Belle pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her since Hydra, so it'll be great." She started to walk out of the room, but stopped next to Grant and

"Ow! What the heck, Belle!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she whined as she strided out the room, Rosie and Ward following.

**A/N) Okay, I'm sorry if that was really confusing, so I'll break it down in a nutshell. **

** has a daughter named Belle.**

** saved the team and Skye from everything last episode. **

**3\. Ward has a sister named Rosie. **

**4\. Rosie and Belle somehow know each other. **

**Next, I'm not exactly sure. **

**12/10/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! (Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Marvel. **

* * *

Skye POV

Once the traitor and the two weird little girls left the room, I look at my friends (and Raina) and asked,

"What the hell just happened?" Mack laughed at me. (Why was he laughing?) and said,

"Well, I think you just got told by a little girl." I glared daggers at him, in a very May fashion.

"I figured that part out bozo!" I was about to say more when Coulson interrupted me.

"Ok, let's get our heads straight. Firstly, how did she know you Mack?"

"Well, she's Bobbi's daughter and I'm one of Bobbi's longest friends, so I naturally know her."

"Wait, why isn't this in Agent Morse's file?" asked Coulson, the same time I asked,

"Does Hunter know?"

"Because she never told anyone, Sir. There are only 4 people in the world who know about her, and two of them are dead. And to answer your question Skye, no, he doesn't. But I bet he will in the next 24 hours."

"Why?"

"Because Belle said Bobbi was on the way."

"So you trust those people?" said Raina. I think she had finally recovered from the blow of being told off by a short teenager. (I was still in the middle of recovery.) I could see the pricks on her fingers more clearly now. It did look like cactus needles if you thought about it.

"I trust Belle and Rosie." Mack said.

"Even though that girls brother is a HYDRA traitor?!"

"Yes, Raina. And for your information, I did not know about. Rosie is a runaway, but I've know her and her other brother since she was 8 and he was 15. So, I really don't think she would bail us out. Plus, he saved us, didn't he?"

"Well, Mack, could you please tell us where we are?" asked Coulson. I could tell he was trying to stay calm about this whole situation. I don't think it was working, but oh well. One of us had to be the responsible one around here and it sure as hell wasn't about to be me.

"Well, she said Colorado, so it could be a few places." he held up a finger as if to say 'wait a sec' and called out, "Belle, sweetie, could you come over here for a second?"

"Sure thing Uncle Mack!" Uncle Mack? Really?

She appeared in the doorway a few seconds later and asked,

"Need something?" she said smiling. I could see a lot of Bobbi in her. Why wasn't I surprised that out of all our friends, Bobbi was the one with a secret teenage daughter?

"Just one question? Which base are we at, cause you said Colorado, so Aspen Cave?"

"No, Angel's Den. Aspen Cave kind of blew up." We all stared at her, Mack especially and she said, "Blame Tommie! He was trying to make some stupid invention and almost blew up the whole base. Then we had to evacuate and then we had to blow it up because it was filled with toxic gas." Mack rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was Thomas. What was he making, exactly?"

"Something called a night-night gun? You know, from those scientists he adores. Of course he did something wrong. I'm seriously not surprised."

"Me neither." Mack shrugged and I stared at the young girl. These guys knew about FitzSimmons? That was new. Mack opened his mouth to say something, but then a scream came from the doorway. (Probably Ward's sister or for that matter Ward.)

"Grant, are pancakes supposed to be on fire? Cause I don't think they are." Belle facepalmed and looked at us.

"God, I'll be right back." she ran out the door and we could hear her yelling, "See Rosie, this is why we let Thomas and Grant cook, or we buy something from the city. I thought we all learned a long time ago that us girls should not be allowed in the kitchen!" Well, at least we had one thing in common.

* * *

Bobbi POV

We were flying to Colorado when the thought occurred to me. Well, really occurred to me because I may have gotten drunk after I passed the information of our teams whereabouts to May.

Lance was going to have to meet Belle. And I would have to tell him who she was. That is, if Belle didn't figure out first. I mean, I had told her so much about her dad that it wouldn't be that hard to figure out.

Oh great. I had totally fucked up royally now, hadn't I?

Well, Mack and Izzy and Idaho had all warned me that this would happen sooner or later. At least it happened later.

But, it was so messed up. I knew what Hunter thought about lies and he was about to come face to face with my biggest one yet. Totally frustrated, I went to Simmons for help. She was nice and calm. She would have some kind of solution.

"Hey Simmons, you in there?" I knocked on her door again and right then, she came behind me, asking,

"Everything alright Bobbi?"

I turned to face her, stuttering,

"Yes, no, not really- I need some advice." Well, that worked well.

"Advice? Well then, why don't we talk? You seem very distressed about something." Always the observationist, Simmons.

We got settled into her bunk and she asked me,

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you know my contact that apparently knows your friend Ward and saved our team. Well, that's my daughter." Jemma stared at me for a second, composed herself, and then said,

"You have a daughter. Like a young daughter?"

"Like an almost 15 year old daughter?"

Simmons freaked out a little at this.

"What? But your only 31. That would mean you had your daughter when you were..." she trailed off and I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, I had her right before I started at the academy." Jemma and I had talked pasts quite a bit. It was cool because we had been about the same age when we joined the academy. I had been 17, fresh out of high school when I joined. Jemma, on the other hand, had been 17 and fresh out of college.

"So, what's the problem? I mean, yes it will be a bit shocking for everyone, but they'll get over it won't they?"

"No, that's not the problem. Remember when I had said that me and Hunter had been friends a very long time. Well, very long time happens to mean since middle school." Finally getting the big picture, Simmons pursed her lips and said,

"Oh. Now that is quite the predicament, isn't it. Well then."

"What should I do? I mean, it's impossible for them not to meet now, and Belle will be calling me mom and she's a smart girl, she'll be able to figure it out, even if I don't tell her. And Lance will figure with the dates and her age and this such a shitty disaster."

"Calm down. I've got an idea." I perked up a bit at this as she continued. "You'd need to get Hunter alone to tell him, right?"

I nodded. "And preferably in a location where we can't get into a physical argument. Cause with us, that can turn into a very large problem very fast."

"Alright then. Hunter's motorcycle is here on the Bus, isn't it?" I nodded again, not wanting to interrupt her light bulb moment. "Well, you two can go on the motorcycle once we land and lead the way to this secret base of your "contact's" and we'll follow in the car. It could work."

"But won't May or Fitz find that suspicious."

"I can tell May or we could do something a little more devious."

"Like what?"

"Like puncturing all of the tires of the large van that fits all of us leaving only the four person van."

"Which means one person would have to take Lance's motorbike and there's no way May would let me drive the van cause she's seen me drive, so I would tell her I would go on the scooter with Hunter and have direct him. And May would agree cause better Hunter being yelled at than her. Jemma you are a genius!" I launched myself at her, hugging her. She really deserved those PhD's of hers.

Now, I had to figure out exactly how to break the news to Hunter that he had a daughter.

I needed some scotch.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. Also, an update to My Reasons Why will be around this weekend and updates to Lowlife will happen sometime this week. Again, please favorite/follow/review. It's the only thing I get paid in doing this. Also, don't expect that update to Lowlife to happen until next Friday because this is FINAL'S week! Yay me! (sarcasm implied.)**

**Next Hunter gets the surprise of his life and other stuff I need to come up with. :)**

**12/12/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter 3 of this. I know, I know. This is supposed to be a chapter of My Reasons Why or Lowlife, but I'm kind of burnt out at the moment, so this the closest I could come up with. Hope you like it. This chapter is strictly Hunter and Bobbi, so I'm sorry if you were hoping for more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Marvel. **

* * *

Bobbi POV

Well, my and Simmons plan worked like a charm. FitzSimmons and May were in the van behind us, while I was sitting behind Hunter as he maneuvered through the Colorado mountains. (I had wanted to ride the motorcycle, but apparently "Are you drunk? There is no way I will allow you to ride my motorcycle, because it would either end in my death or it's destruction. So, hell to the no." What an idiot.)

"Really, couldn't this contact of yours, who somehow knows a Hydra agent picked a better meeting place, he said once the snow started. I probably should have expected that to happen. I did grow up here, after all.

"Sorry, but that wasn't my decision. There are plenty of spots they could have chosen, but they chose this one." Well, they actually chose this one because it's the only close one not destroyed by Hydra. Damn that stupid Whitehall.

"Crazy fools." he muttered under his breath. He had no idea what kind of mental distress I was going through. How was I going to tell him? This was a bad idea. A bad idea. "So, how can we even trust this contact. I mean, they do know a Hydra agent. How do we know they won't bail on us or something?" Just tell him, said the little voice in my head. Tell him, tell him, tell him-

"Becausethecontactismydaughter." I said at record speed. He slowed down a bit while making a turn, and said,

"What was that? What did you say?" His tone was confused, and angry. "I don't thing I heard you correctly." I shook my head.

"If you heard me say that the contact is my daughter, then you heard correctly. Or our daughter, to be more precise." There, I said it. I bit my lip, readying myself for his reaction.

"Our, our what?" Was all he was able to choke out, before he swerved, a semi almost hitting us.

"Keep your eyes on the road, dumbass. And our daughter."

"I have a daughter. Wait, how? When?"

"In high school. I had her the summer before I started at the academy. You had already run away with Izzy and Idaho by then."

"And you never thought to tell me this after that? Preferably not 15 years later!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to tell you, I was scared Hunter. I was scared then, as a 16 year old, and I was still scared 10 minutes ago."

"But why now? I mean, you've been keeping this bloody little secret for 15 years, why not more?" he yelled at me, speeding his pace.

"Because she'll figure it out, Hunter. Belle's a smart girl and it's not like I haven't told her. She'd put the pieces together and so would you."

"Belle? As in Isabella? As in Izzy?"

"Yeah, I named her after Izzy. She prefers Belle though, much to my amusement. I called her Izzy once, years ago, and she got annoyed with me and said that it was a silly nickname, and that she liked the name Belle better." Hunter chuckled lightly and I took that as a good sign. Hopefully.

* * *

Lance POV

I have a daughter. A daughter whose 15 years old. Well, I didn't see that one coming.

"Belle. What's her full name?" It's not that I wasn't angry at Bobbi. I was furious. But, I had a daughter and I kind of didn't want to pass up finding out about her. I knew I couldn't when we got there. Not with Coulson and May and the others there.

"Isabella Artemis Morse."

"Artemis?"

"Well, Artemis is the goddess of hunting in mythology, so." I felt her shrug against me and I rolled my eyes. "Cheesy, but I was 17, so I was pretty into the cheesy stuff." I smiled at her, and asked,

"Where do you go from here?" We were at a crossroads, one going down the mountain and one going up.

"Up." she said, tightening her grip on me again. I gotta say, I kinda enjoyed it.

"So, she's 15?"

"Yep. She'll be 16 in July."

"So, that puts it what, early senior year?"

"Halloween night, I think." I couldn't see her, but I could hear the smirk in her voice. I remembered Halloween night. Bobbi in a sexy cat suit, hiding in her room after her parents had left. I was supposed to have been just a make out session, but it quickly turned into something more. Then again, nothing was just something with us.

"What is she like?"

"Fierce, determined. She puts a lot of hard work into what she does. Oh, she graduated last summer."

"From high school?"

"Yeah. She's been taking online classes for years and she graduated last year with a 4.0. I think she took like three years worth of classes in a year or something."

"Wow."

"I know, right. Oh, she's honest. Like, painfully honest. It's her greatest trait and flaw."

"Example?" I didn't need to ask, but how could honesty be a bad thing.

"Like, how does this dress look? Um, no offense mom, but you really need to not wear that. And while we're on the topic, you need to not dye your black. Your totally hotter as a blonde."

"She's really said that?"

"Yeah, she did. That was about 3 years ago. I was really annoyed with her."

"Well, she's definitely yours." Then a question popped into my head, and I had to ask. "How does she know the Hydra agent?"

"I didn't even know she knew him until last night. To put it simply, her friend Rosie is Ward's little sister. I didn't know. Rosie and her other brother, Thomas, are runaways that found one of our bases years ago. Rosie and Belle are best friends and Thomas is the reason I can leave and not worry about the girls, so I never could have fathomed their brother was Hydra." she shrugged again, this time more nervously and put her head on shoulder as we approached a large white building, hidden away by all the trees.

"This it?"

"This is it."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but come on. "They can't all be winners." (If you get what that's referencing, you are awesome. If you mention it in a review, you will get a sneak peek for the next chapter.)**

**Anyways, I'm kind of annoyed at something, so 5 reviews will unlock the next chapter. Sorry, but I really need some inspiration at the moment. Also, unless I get those 5 reviews soon, I won't be updating this story till next year. (I'm going to London for 13 days and going to a wedding, so I won't really have time to write.) **

**Happy Holidays,**

**-SS**

**PS: I'm thinking of writing a Glee/Agents of Shield crossover after I finish all my others. Would anyone be interested in this?**

**12/22/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I am super sorry for not updating earlier. My only excuse is that I was on vacation, but really. I am sorry. **

* * *

Bobbi POV

As everyone else got out of the car, Lance sent me a "we have to talk later" look. Well, I definitely should've been expecting that. I led them into the kitchen of our base, where Belle said she would meet up with us. When we walked in, I heard screaming and laughing and saw Belle and Rosie covered in flour.

"Hi mom!" Said Belle when walked in, as Rosie said

"Hi Aunt Bobbi!" May and Fitz stared at me, as Hunter was still in shock and Simmons was smirking at me. I held up a hand to them, telling them to wait.

"Hi, what happened in here?" I shook my head, trying not to laugh. Where was Tommy? There was a reason I leave him with the girls and that is to WATCH them.

"We were baking cookies." said Rosie.

"Yeah, and then we started fighting." added Belle, rubbing the white powder out of her eyes. I really needed to stop leaving these two alone.

"Oh dear. Ok, where's Thomas?"

"Talking to Grant. They're in the mission room." Ward. I'd almost forgotten about him.

"Alright. And our team, where are they?"

"They're in the infirmary. They were freaked out, expect for Uncle Mack, who wasn't all that worried. Oh, and the cactus lady and the quake freaked us out, so if you could let them know?"

"I'm sorry, but who?" May spoke up, beating me to it, but before Rosie or Belle could answer, Thomas came in.

"What hell happened in here?" He asked, hopping into the kitchen on his crutches. I smiled and then rolled my eyes.

"The girls here decided it would be a good idea to try and bake cookies while you were supposed to be watching them. Where's Ward?"

"Oh, Grant? He's still in the mission room. He was plotting out Hydra bases for me."

"Well, at least you were being useful. You two" I pointed to the girls "can go and get cleaned up. Tommy, can you go and get Ward?"

"Sure thing." He said, turning his crutches and going back through the door.

"May, FitzSimmons, thrid right out this door is the infirmary. The team should be in there."

"Alright, we'll go check on them. But we want a full explanation after, Agent Morse." Said May, giving me a murderous look. I gulped. You did not want to be on Agent May's bad side.

After they left, I turned to Hunter and said, "You get to help me clean this place up."

* * *

May POV

Well, I was really confused. Firstly, I didn't know Agent Morse had a kid. It would explain a lot though. Especially why she wouldn't give us much information about her contact. I was also confused about how those kids knew Ward, but I hoped that would be cleared up. Also, who the hell were cactus lady and quake?

As we walked down the hall, I asked FitzSimmons if they knew anything about our situation.

"I wish." Replied Fitz. But Simmons said,

"No, no, I don't know anything about that." I knew she was lying. Simmons couldn't lie about anything.

"Simmons what do you know?" I said, giving her a death glare.

"I don't know-I mean, I,- Oh fine. That little girl, with the dirty blonde hair, is Bobbi's daughter, and the other girl, and the boy with crutches are I believe Wards younger siblings."

"Is that all?"

"It's all I'm going to tell you. Ask Bobbi if you want to know the rest." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Simmons...

When we walked into the infirmary, as the others called it, there was a chorus of hellos and where have you beens. I looked at all of the, and finally got the cactus lady joke the little girl had made, as Raina was covered in dozens of little black pricks.

"Where's Bobbi?" Asked Mack.

"In the kitchen, I think. Does anyone know as what the hell is going on?"

"Nope", said Skye, getting up. "The short girl with the blonde hair said she explain everything when her mom, who is apparently Bobbi, came. You guys know anything about that?"

"Not really. So, what happened?"

"Yeah, where's Tripp?" I looked around and didn't see him. The fact that I also didn't see another bed in the room was not a good sign. When the words came out of my mouth, everyone went silent, before Skye burst out crying. Oh dear, definitely not a good sign.

* * *

Grant POV

I waited as Tommy went to go check on the girls and looked back to Agent 33 or Kara, who still asleep on the couch. She really was a lot like me, if I thought about it. Same problems, same abandonment issues. Same psychotic organization controlling us both.

"Hey Grant, Bobbi's here, she wants to see you. I think she's pissed."

"Yeah, I really should have been expecting that. Anyone from SHIELD hates me right now."

"She doesn't seem to think so." He said, nodding towards Kara.

"She's not SHIELD." Thomas rolled his eyes at me, adjusting his crutches and turning around.

"She used to be and so did you. That counts for something, right?" I shrugged. I'm not sure what really did count anymore.

* * *

Lance POV

That was my daughter. I had just seen my daughter.

"She's amazing, right?"

"Yeah. How could you not tell me about her earlier?" Bobbi winced. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I needed answers.

"Not right now, Hunter."

"No, we need to settle this now, calmly, so things don't get out of hand later."

"Look, Lance, everything I did, and everything I may do in the future, it's all to keep Belle safe. So I'm sorry I kept Belle from you, but not for anything else. Now, can you understand that enough to drop the subject form now?"

I nodded. I think that made enough sense for now.

* * *

**Well, I feel like that ending sucked, but still. Hope you liked it, even if it was a little short. Next update will be of My Reasons Why, so if you read that, expect an update soon. **

**Next... Belle and Rosie explain the teams situation. **

**Till next time!**

**1/08/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I've been feeling like crap, and high school isn't helping. Also, I feel like this chapter is absolutte word vomit, but judge for yourself. I'll have something better once I feel up to it. **

**Disclaimer: Not Joss Whedon or Marvel**

* * *

BOBBI POV

We were in the infirmary, everyone sitting around. Raina, who I'd decided had definitley earned the name "Cactus Lady", was sitting up on her bed, a blanket over her head to cover the spikes. What's sad is that I'd seen worse looking gifteds than her. Skye was lying on her side, tears streaks on her cheeks, just like Simmons, who looked devastated over Tripp's death. We all were. Coulson and May were sitting together, like two lions on the prowl, while Simmons and Fitz sat looking like two baby bunnies. (I mean, no offense, but really. We're being honest here.) Mack, on the other hand, just sat their smirking. Damn him and his annoyingness. Belle, Rosie and Thomas were all standing in the middle, and Ward was leaning in the doorway, all annoying and stuff. Damn him too.

"Okay, now," started Belle, taking charge of the tension in the room. Lance, who was standing next to me, smirked, and for once in my life, it actually seemed like things might work out between us. "Who wants what explained first?" I almost laughed. Of course. Belle's a great fighter, but she really should have let Rosie take over with the whole speaking thing.

"Um, who you are would be a nice start." said Coulson.

I'm Rosalind Ward, this is my brother Thomas, that's my brother Grant." Everyone cringed. "And this is my friend Isabelle Morse."

"Call me Isabelle, and I'll rip your head off. It's Belle, or it's nothing. Understand?" That's my girl.

"Alright then, Belle, why are we here?" said Skye.

"Cause we like SHIELD and hate Hydra?" said Belle, turning to Thomas. "Right?"

"Sure, let's go with that. We technically don't have a reason your here. It's mostly cause Grant is an idiot." Ward called "Hey!" from the doorway, and looked mock offened. I was really starting to see the resemblence between him and Rosie.

"But Ward is Hydra."

"Not anymore. By the way Skye, was shooting me four times really necessary? Like I have been okay with two, but four is overdoing it just a bit, don't you think?" At this news, everyone stared at Skye.

"You shot him four times!" I said, turning to Skye in awe. "High five girl. I should do that to Hunter sometime."

Skye chuckled. "Alright, next question, what is an Inhuman?"

"Inhumans are a race of alien species. I'm Inhuman, and so is my friend Lincoln, so we know a lot about it." said my daughter.

"Wait, so if you're an Inhuman, is Bobbi one too?"

"Um, no. I'm something called an mutation Inhuman, not a bred Inhuman. Mutation Inhumas are caused by some genetic thing-"

"They're caused by a double A- 114 mutation in ones brain cells duing conception. That's how the first InHumans, who we think might have come from Asgardians, were created." Thomas said. In our group, Tommy was the nerdy one, while Rosie was calm and collected, and Belle was always radical and wanting action.

"Yeah, that." mumbled Belle, flipping poor Tommy off in the process. I gave her a stern look, not that she really cared.

"So, what we think is that you" pointing to Skye, "are a bred Inhuman, from what Grant's told us about your dad. You" pointing to Raina, " could be either, since we don't really know anything about you."

"So, what are you going to do to us?" asked Fitz

"Well, I'm not going to do anything to you, cause for the most part, I seriously have bigger problems right now than SHIELD. You guys can use our base to rest up, get ready for missions, or whatever the hell else. " Yeah, Belle and I were definitley going to be needing a talk about language and manners.

"You two, however" said Rosie, gesturing to Skye and Raina, "would probably fit in well at Li Shi."

"Li what now?" asked May.

"Li Shi. It's ancient Chinese for something, but basically-" she was cut off by someone else walking into the room,

"Basically, SHIELD isn't supposed to know about and would you really want to be the one to reveal that oh so big secret." I rolled my eyes, looking at the blond haired man who'd walked in.

"Shut it Lincoln."

"Right back at ya, little girl." I rolled my eyes again.

"Everyone, this is Lincoln Shade. He's a friend."

"And, I'm leaving."

"Oh, cause your such a delight. Whatever Lincoln. Tell Gordon I'll check in in a few days."

"Yeah, whatever little girl."

The team looked at me again. Yeah, I think this conversation just confused them a lot more. Just great.

MAY POV

Alright, if I wasn't confused at first, I sure as hell am now. After the man with the blonde hair, whose name was Lincoln left the room, with Ward following in suit, I turned to Skye.

"Four times Skye. Really? Very nice job." I said, smirking at my protegee. Unforunatley, the other's didn't seem to agree.

"May, even in this situtation, don't you think that shooting him four times was a little over the top?"

"It was not!" whined Skye.

"Actually, speaking as the one who had to pull out all four bullets, yes, it was." said Thomas.

"It was not that bad." said Simmons, rolling her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I love ya to death, but I agree with the others." said Mack. "Four times was definitley going overboard."

"Yeah, plus Ward did save us Skye. We owe him that much." I stared at Fitz, as did everyone else, except Raina, who was sitting on her bed sulking. "What?" asked Fitz. To take a line from Simmons, poor silly Fitz.

"Fitz, you said spoke with out stuttering or stopping to think." said Simmons, hugging him tight. Oh, young love and how I miss it.

* * *

**Well, was it total shit? Let me know below. Also, leave me some suggestions on what Belle's inhuman power should be. Again, major apologies for not updating since January. Also, I'm in extreme need of a writing partner, so if anyone's interested in this story, make sure to give me a holler. **

**-SS**

**4/19/15**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N)**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Just to clarify, this happens about 8 hours after the last chapter. Also, Belle's powers are courtesy of EmmaJMcGhee! Thanks for your suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: Not Joss Whedon, not getting paid. **

Coulson POV

"Okay team, we've got ourselves into quite a mess, and we need to get ourselves out of it. Raina, as much as you hate us, you are currently in tbe same situation we're in, and it would do you good to involve yourself in our conversations. "

Raina, with all her quite frightening spikes, stared at me with her golden eyes.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should." said May, beating me to it. "We can help you." Raina rolled her eyes, but finally turned around to face us.

"Agent Morse, would you like to start by explaining who the hell that little girl was?" It wasn't a request, and she knew it. I mean, yes, Agent Morse said she was her daughter, but that would make her like 16 when she had it, wouldn't she?

"Coulson, with all due respect, I think we've clarified this several times. She's my daughter. Ask Mack again if you really want clarification."

"Okay, where are we?" I think Mack had said Colorado, but I was still a little dizzy.

"In Colorado. In their Angel's Den base. It's one of the secret facilites we made so Belle, Rosie and Tommy could study and train in peace."

"Alright, and why didn't you tell us you knew about the Obelisk?"

"I was sworn to secrecy by the Inhuman Elders. You guys had to find out for yourselves, it wasn't my place to tell."

"Alright, and the Inhumans are the name of these aliens?" Bobbi nodded. Inhuman? That's a terrible name.

Skye POV

"So, what was that thing Belle was talking about, before the guy with blonde hair came in and stopped her?"

"It's a secret facility created by the Inhuman Elders where the Inhumans can grow and train without being found out." There are other people out their like me?

"Where is it?" I asked her. I needed to be around other people like me. It's not that I didn't love the team, but I've made three earthquakes in the past hour.

"Hell if I know. You want to go there, don't you?"

"I'm made like a thousand earthquakes. I've got to go there. I can't stop this, whatever this is."

"It's not about stopping it." said a voice from the back. It was one of the little girls voices, but she was no where to be found.

Mack called out, "Belle, sweetheart, is that you?" and giggling came, vibrating around the room. That when I saw Hunter cringe, and realized he hadn't spoken at all since we were here. _Oh shit. _Hunter is Belle's dad. Wait, how would that even be possible? Did Hunter and Bobbi go to the same high school or something?

"No, it's Santa Claus, Uncle Mack." More giggling. "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas in October!"

"Agent Morse, where is your daughter?"

"I don't know. Belle where are you?"

All of the sudden, there was rustling in the room, and then, the little girl appeared right in front of us.

"Hey guys, what up?" the little girl smiled at us. We all stared at her, except Bobbi and Mack, who just sat their smirking. Simmons was the first one to speak.

"So you can turn invisible?"

"It's called unsense, or sense manipulation. I can control my senses at wish. I can turn myself invisible, make sure people don't hear me or smell me and whether or not I'm real matter or thin air. It's awesome."

"So, you could technically walk through walls? Like a ghost?" The little girl disapeered, and from the other room we heard,

"Does that answer your question, idiot agents?" I rolled my eyes. All these powered people woud be the death of me. Again.

"Yes, sweetheart, I think they get the idea. Could you come back in here now?" Bobbi was talking in a soft voice, her tone kind instead of demanding. Wow. For a secret agent who'd broken up with her boyfriend? husband? more than 8 times, she was maternal as hell.

"Sure thing mom." She reappered again, this time sitting next to Bobbi. "What up?"

"Do you know what Tommy's cooking for dinner?"

"Yeah, he's making pasta." she cringed. "Do you guys like pasta? I hate it but everyone else on the base loves it, so I'm greatly outnumbered."

"How can you hate pasta?" We all turned to look at Raina, suprised she was the first one to speak up. Perhaps children were easier to trust than adults. "It's quite possibly the greated food that ever existed."

"It is not. It's like slippery bread with pizza sauce on it."

"Oh yeah, have you ever had it with beef?" the little girl shook her head, both the girls unaware of everyone staring at them. "It's really good. A lot better than pizza sauce."

"Really? Could you tell Thomas that? He says that red sauce is the only thing you can have on pasta?"

Raina opened her mouth, as if to rebuttle, when Ward walked through the door.

"Hey Bellarina, we're starting another round of poker if you want to come?" she scowled at him.

"Don't call me that Grant."

"Why not?" said the brown haired little girl peeking her head through the window. "It's about time you get a taste of your own medicine, calling me Rosalind all those years."

"That's different Rosie. Your name is Rosalind."

"So? Potato, potaato." she said, accenting the different pronouciations.

"Whatever. Raina, you want to come?" Belle said, turning to Raina. "Actually, any of you are welcome to join us, expect for you Uncle Mack."

"Why, tired of getting beat?"

"YES!" both girls said exasperatdely, before bursting into giggles. I would never understand how children behaved.

"Too bad, I'm still playing."

Raina rolled her eyes at the girls (I'm glad I wasn't the only one doing that), before getting up from her bed, saying

"Sure why not." After Raina, Hunter said,

"Yeah, I could be up to a game of poker." but what surprised me the most was when Fitz said,

"Me too. I haven't played poker in a while, and it'll be nice to beat the shit out of all of you." Fitz? Why the hell would he want to play poker with the guy who through him out of a plane and caused his life long injury. I would rather beat Ward to death.

Rosies squealing brought me out of my temporary trace, saying, "Well come on then. This is going to be awesome!"

Awesome was not the right word. More like interestingly terrible.

**A/N) Well, how was it? Let me know!**

**Also, who else is fricking excited for Age of Ultron. I'm going tonight to see it! It's going to be epic. **

**~SS**

**4/30/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Hey people. Here's the chapter! Can't wait for tonights episode. #StandWithWard.**

**Disclaimer: Funny text telling you I don't own AoS or Marvel. **

Hunter POV

"And I win again!" said Mack. I was so done with him. "That makes it Mack 6, everyone else 0."

"Okay, that's it. I'm gonna go see how my mom is doing with dinner. I'm done losing." Belle got up and walked over to the kitchen, while I followed in suit. When Mack asked why I was leaving, I told him,

"Gonna go see if Bobbi has any beer in this joint." I ignored the Mack's enthusiastic look (Damn him and his stupid poker skils)

I found Belle talking to Bobbi in the kitchen, both of them leaning on the counter. Just then, I noticed how similar in height they were. For a 15 year old, Belle was tall. I don't understand why Coulson and May keep calling her little girl. Maybe it's just something you do when you get old? Nervous, I walked in.

"Hey Hunter." both of them said. Oh, what I'd give for Belle to call me dad.

"Hey guys. Bobbi, you wouldn't happen to have any beer in this ice cold dugneon, would you?" Bobbi gave me a pointed look, but Isabelle was the one who answered me.

"Mom won't let us keep alchol in any of the bases, because she did one time and Tommy and Rose got totally drunk. I can actually hold my own" I smirked as she turned to her mother, "not that I'm allowed to."

Bobbi let out an exasperated sigh. I had a feeling I would be hearing a lot of that around Belle.

"Belle, you are way too young to be drinking already. I didn't even start drinking till I was sixteen." I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really Bobbi? So you don't remember when we were twelve and broke into your parents liquor cabinet to see what drinking was like." I watched as Belle's mouth went wide.

"Not the point, Hunter. And close your mouth Isabelle, before you swallow a fly." Once Belle seemed to have recovered, she said

"Actually mom, that's exactly the point."

"No, it's not, Hunter is just being an idiot." she cocked her head at me, and I said,

"So there is absolutley no liquor in this whole damn place?"

"Language, Hunter." I rolled my eyes. If my daughter was anything like me or Bobbi, she could probably curse like a sailor.

"Mom, I know what curse words are. A lot of curse words." she turned back to be and said, "As a matter of fact, there isn't liquor here, but there is some at the mountain town, bout 15 miles away. If we hurry, we could get there and back before the snowstorm."

"You just want to ride the motorcycle, don't you?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked to see Rose leaning on the door.

"May-be." she said, drawing out each vowel. "So what Rose? Not all of us can have older hot superhero girlfriends who own motorcycles. Some of us will have to settle for what comes our way."

"Hot superhero girlfriend?" Bobbi and I both asked, but we were ignored.

"She's not my girlfriend, Belle. You're just confused."

"Yeah, sure, that's definitley why I found you two making out." She clicked her tongue the same way Bobbi did, and it wasn't even a dobut anymore. Belle was definitley Bobbi's daughter.

"Making out is not dating."

"Yeah, but it's a start." said Bobbi, finally getting a word in. "So, who is it?"

"Not telling."

"Oh, come on Rosie. I wanna know."

"No way, Aunt Bobbi."

"Alright then. Belle, you can go with Hunter if he really wants beer, but no drinking it yourself, and no bringing it into the base. Leave it in the cooler outside, capiche?"

"Capiche. Come on Agent Hunter, we have to get going before the storm hits." Belle pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright missy. Let's go." she walked off, and I started to follow her, but Bobbi pulled me back.

"Don't tell her your her dad. And if she does drink, like I know she'll try to, she has 1/2 a drink. No more. Understood Lance?"

"Don't worry Bobbi, I wasn't going to tell her. I've got this." I reassured her, giving her a quick squeeze of the shoulder.

"Okay. Oh, and while you're out, can you buy me some Advil?" I nodded, before yelling to Belle,

"Wait up, Belle." she looked at me, smirked but kept walking. "Teenagers." I muttered, before running up to her."

* * *

It took us about 25 minutes to get to the town. It was small, couldn't have had more that one or two thousand people in it.

"This is nice. You come here often?

"Only when we're in Colorado. I don't like it very much though."

"Oh yeah, well, where do you like?"

"We have this one base in Greece, and it's right under the Athena Parthnon. It's my favorite."

"That's very neat. So, where sells liquor?" I said.

"It's the store at the end of the street, it's called Nana's Grocery Shop. They have beer and stuff there. Probably not as good as your British pubs though." I smiled at her.

"Finally, someone who can tell I'm British. Skye thinks I'm Scottish, and your mother thought I was Irish the first time we met."

"Well, I think I'd be able to tell if my own dad was British or not." she smirked at me and I stared at her, I think.

"How- how?" I stuttered, not being able to get any words out.

"How did I know you were my dad?" I nodded. "It was simple really. You're exactly like my mom described you. I mean, she never told me how you looked, buut personality wise. Cocky, witty, sarcastic. Loves his beer." She figured out I was her dad from only that. "Then it was the looks you kept giving mom. It's the same way Rose looks at her girlfriend, or how Grant keeps looking at that Skye girl. That longing look." I didn't look at Bobbi like that, did I? I wasn't some needy puppy that needed her admiration. "But the last thing that tipped me off was when you mentioned knowing my mom at 12 years old. No one else has know her that long, and that was the key piece of info." By know, my mouth was wide open. Wow, Bobbi wasn't kidding when she said Belle was smart. In my eyes, this girl was badass as hell. (Was it wrong to call your daughter badass?)

"No offense, but you look stupid like that. Close your mouth, you look like a demon from those cheesy horror movies." Turns out Bobbi wasn't kidding about the honesty thing either. She giggled at me. Once I had finally recovered from shock I said,

"Why don't we skip the beer and get a hot chocolate instead? There a cafe around here?"

"Yeah, Sarafina Cafe. It doesn't serve just beer, but if you bribe Ruby, the girl who works there, she'll put a shot of beer or whiskey into your coffee."

"And I'm guessing you've taken advantage of that." she cringed, realizing what she'd said.

"Noooo.." she said, but the guilt was already written all over her face.

"How about this, Belle, you give me half an hour of your time, and I won't tell Bobbi about, well you know."

"I'll give you as many hours as you want. It's not everyday you get to meet your dad." She smirked at me, and linked her elbow with mine, leading me down the street and launching into some story about how annoying her mother was.

Yeah, I think we were going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N) What did you think of the reunion? Loved it, hated it? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, a shoutout to Sanctuaria and EmmaMcGhee, my ever faithful, totally tubular reviewers!**

**Next: something. **

**5/5/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. On a more important note: THAT FINALE! The FitzSimmons feels, the action, the ending. Oh yeah, and canon Ward is totally off my redemption list. Evil Ward is much more entertianing. **

**Oh, and .art: It's not May, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Marvel.

* * *

Belle POV

I was leaning against the door, listening to mother dearest fight with Hunter. I don't get what her problem was. So I found out Hunter was my dad. So what? It wasn't like I'd killed someone.

Soon getting bored with the arguing, I walked over to the mission station, where I found Grant and - is that the Quake agent? Since when did they like each other. I thought they were mortal enemies or whatever. Awkward...

I should've just left them too it, but I had something a bit more vicious in mind.

"What the hell are you people up too?' Yeah, that got their attention real nice. They broke apart immediately and I decided the part of the grossed out teenager would work very nice. Grant gave me a "what the hell to you, Belle?" look, and I just scrunched my face up at them.

"Belle, don't you have a spider brawl to go initiate or something?"

"Grant, I stopped doing spider brawls when I was 10, and I thought you to hated each other. What happened to, 'Ward, I'm going to kick your ass."?"

"It's this thing called relieving tensions little girl. Grow up." Okay, that Skye chick seemed cool at first, but not anymore. She was just getting on my nerves now. Right then, Rosie decided to walk in. Perfect.

"What's going on?" I turned to Rosie annd pointed at the two lovebirds- was that even a politcally correct term at the moment- and Rosie immediatley caught on.

"Gross, guys. I do not need to hear about my brother's hookups. I get enough of that from this one as it is?" Rosie pointed at me, and I glared at her. Gee, thanks Roses.

"Just get out the both of you! Oh, and if we could keep this between us." Oh, this was great. I stared at Rosie, and she had the same spark.

"It'll cost you." said Rosie. Skye stared at them.

"Come on, Ward. They're two teenage girls. What could they possibly do?"

"We could tell your boss you've been seeing a Hydra agent behind their backs for the past few months." Skye stared at me, and I knew I'd struck a nerve.

"You- you know about that."

"We do now." said Rosie. I gave her a high five. The Dynamic Duo strikes again.

"I hate you two." said Grant as we smirked at him. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere debating with us. "I'll sneak you guys to Elitch Gardens next week. Oh, and I won't tell Bobbi about the wolf puppy you've been hiding in the basement."

"You know about that?" Shit. Just wonderful. Now we have to move Claws again.

"I do now, Bellarina." I effing hate the freak.

* * *

Rosie POV

"Okay, so what was that about you think? This team is seriously messed up." Belle and I were sitting in our room. It was huge, the walls covered in old Victoria Justice and My Chemical Romance posters. The walls were black, skulls adjorning all the corners. We went through quite the emo phase a few years ago.

"I know right." I said. "I mean, all they do all the time is betray each other. Secret relationships, secret kids." Belle glared at me. "No offense or anything. But really. What do you think is going to happen when the rest of the team finds out about Ward and Skye?"

"Best case scenario: They don't care, or they just get angry."

"And the worst case scenario?"

"Worst case scernario" Belle pulled a hand over her neck like a knife, and I definitley got the message. I fell back on the bed and sighed. Belle came and lied down next to me. "You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"Not just Grant. All of us."

"You think our dynamic is going to change, don't you? Because Mom knows about Grant now?"

"That, and everything else. I mean, I trust Mack, but not the rest of that nutcase team, Lance Hunter not included." I said, so I wouldn't offend her. Agent Hunter was actually pretty cool.

"I know. But, hey. Maybe it'll be better. And if it's not? We can get fake passports from you're cool superhero girlfriend, move to Hawaii, and live in a beach house." I smirked at Belle. God, I loved this girl. Did I just admit that?

"That sounds great Belle. And Maria isn't a superhero, for your information. She just works with them."

"Eh, good enough for me. Anyways, I told Hunter I'd hang out with him. Wanna bug Tommy after that?"

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go see if Mack wants a poker rematch. I almost beat him that one time." Belle got up and smirked at me.

"Sure you did, Rose. Sure you did."

* * *

**A/N) Okay, no cliffhanger ending, I know this was a filler chapter, but I'm just really burned out. I hope you liked them regardless. Also, one note about the spider brawls. A spider brawl is when you put two spiders in a jar and wait till they fight each other. It's what my little brothers were talking about while I was writing this. **

**Please leave a review. Reviews are like virtual cookies and I really like cookies! ;)**

**5/15/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Canon story not mine. Obviously. **

* * *

Skye POV

"We are so busted, Ward." I looked at Ward, who still has his shirt off. We'd moved to one of the bedrooms, where we'd hopefully not get inturupted again.

"We aren't Skye. Belle and Rosie are a lot of things, but they aren't snitches." I stared at him.

"So you trust two teenage girls not to gossip. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes, have you?" Right after he said that, he burst out laughing. It wasn't often I got to hear Ward laugh. "That's not what I meant." I laughed too.

"I know what you meant, and for your information, yes, I have had a girlfriend. Two, actually." He stared at me, searching my face to see whether or not I was serious.

"That would be really hot to watch." I rolled my eyes at him, leaning on his chest.

"And there you go, turning into the stereotype of every guy in the universe."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Want to accompany me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, all seductive and like, and l rolled my eyes again. I wish.

"Sorry, but we both know what will happen if we take another shower together. You do realize the point of a shower is to get clean." Once he left, I was alone with my thoughts.

I'd been thinking of Ward as a traitor since we'd got here, not because he was Hydra, but because he'd somehow managed to betray everyone at once. He wasn't Hydra anymore, but he wasn't also SHIELD. We'd both been sneaking around with each other for the past 8 or 9 months, ever since he had escaped. I was SHIELD, but my respect for Coulson dropped the minute he decided that handing someone over to their abuser was okay. That had happened to me for the first 16 years of my life. Take my word for it when I say that most foster parents aren't the greatest people in the world.

If we ever got found out, it would be chaos. I didn't want to get marked as a traitor, but that's what I was. Oh well.

* * *

Rosie POV

I stood in the alleyway, waiting for my girl. I'd snuck out at midnight, and took one of the jets to New York. (Despite the fact that Bobbi had taken away my keys. I was going to be in so much trouble for hot-wiring one of jets.) I was leaning up against the metal wall, trying to avoid Stark's security cameras.

"What up Rose? I almost thought you weren't coming." I looked up to see Ria leaning out of one of windows.

"Hey Ria. Let me up." Maria let down a rope ladder.

"So how you been babe?" She said as I climbed I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we'd disscussed this, sweetheart. No annoying nicknames. And I'm fine thanks. Lot's to discuss though."

"Kay, bitch."

"No problem jerk."

When I got up, there was Maria Hill in a red corset. "We can talk later. I've got something else for you to do right now." Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Lance POV

"That girl is so frickin dead." I rolled my eyes, walking out of the bathroom. There was always someone dead in this place.

"Who's dead? What happened this time?" I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked down to the kitchen.

"Rosie snuck out in one of the jets. Belle came and told me this morning that Rosalind wasn't anywhere in the base."

"Where would she go, and why? Rosie lives in a state of the art base with all her friends. Why would she want to go anywhere else?"

"Well, not all her friends are here." I groaned. I did not like Ward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her girlfriends not here. That's probably where she is, if she didn't take Belle or Tommy with her." When did Ward become such as smartass?

As we all sat to have breakfast, I noticed the look between Skye and Ward. Something was up."

"Good morning, Skye, May."

"Morning Hunter."

"Good morning to everyone." said Raina. She was perkier than usual.

"What's up with you? You seem happy."

"I am happy. Mostly cause I don't have to spend anymore time with any of you."

Well, this was news.

* * *

Maria POV

"So, Bobbi found out you know Ward? And the team found out that Bobbi has a daughter?" I nodded. We were laying on her bed, completely naked. It was hot as hell, in more ways than one.

"Yep. How do you think they're going to react when they find out everything else?"

"Well, I don't know most of the team, but I know Coulson and it's going to be pretty bad with him. Especially the whole Skye and Grant thing."

"Oh yeah. So, how about the Grant was never Hydra to begin with thing?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we? I think it won't be as bad."

"And when they find out about us?"

"Well, we make the hottest couple in all of SHIELD and Hydra. They better fucking deal with it."

* * *

Raina POV

"What do you mean you're not going to be here anymore?" Wow, these people really were stupid.

"I talked to that Lincoln friend of yours, Belle. He said I could go to that training facility. There's someone coming to pick me up at lunch."

"What?" Ugh, I couldn't wait to leave. This place was great, but Lincoln had told me about Li Shi. That was something else entirely.

"I'm leaving. I want to learn what my frickin abilities are, instead of just looking like a human cactus." Maybe I should have used a different word choice.

"Oh, so you admit you look like a cactus. Score!" I hate teenagers. Pure hate.

* * *

**A/N) Hope you liked it. Please review! Also, I just made a story for everyone who wanted an AoS/Glee crossover. It's an AU starting at SOS Part II. Find it in the crossover section or on my profile page. **

**5/25/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Joss. (yet, I'm still working on the tech for that :)**

Maria POV

"Good Morning Maria." I heard from behind me. I was baking blueberry muffins. They were mine and Rosie's favorite, and it was tradition. If we were at Rosie's base, she had to make us blueberry pancakes, but if we were at my apartment, I had to make us blueberry muffins. It was nice, having something straight and thought out in this crazy world of ours.

"Morning Rosie. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Tired, but I'll manage." I always did. Rosie came behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I pulled out the muffins. God, she was such a sweetheart.

"As always. " We sat down, each with a muffin in hand.

"Is everything set for today?"

"Ready to go."

"Okay. The others said they're arriving later today, and then all of us, including Grant can break the news to the Coulson's team."

"Aunt Bobbi's gonna freak out when she finds out we're dating."

"Well, I am 12 years older than you. I'd be surprised if she didn't. At least Morse is still older than me. It would be awkward if I was older."

"You're younger by 2 years. I'm fairly certain it will still be awkward."

"Shut up and eat your muffin, beautiful."

"Did you just insult me and compliment me in the same sentence?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, your definitley my brothers best friend."

* * *

Rosie POV

"Yeah, and your definitley my best friends little sister." She walked around to throw away her wrapper and I threw my head back to look at her.

"Eh, you love me anyways." She pecked me on lips and said,

"Always, beautiful." She opened her mouth to say something else, but her pager started ringing. I rolled my eyes at her. Maria must have been the only person in the world to still carry a pager.

"That's Stark. Listen, I got to go. I'll be back in a few hours. Call that cousin of yours and tell her and your siblings to get their asses here as quick as possible."

"You got it." I said as she grabbed her coat and keys. "Love you."

"Love you too." She walked out of the apartment, but then ducked back in saying, "And don't you dare let you know who in here."

"You mean Voldemort."

"Shut it."

* * *

Belle POV

"Okay, people." I said after Raina had gone to pack her stuff. "Listen up. She's here under no ones control, and she's free to go do whatever the hell it is she wants to do."

"She's a criminal." rebutted the English girl - Jemma, I think?

"Yes, and so I am. And technically, so are all of you. So butt off. If she wants to go to Afterlife, that's her choice. She's what, 27, she can do what she wants without your permission."

And you know what, that was the end of it. Mostly, cause I don't think SHIELD agents liked getting disciplined by a 15 year old girl.

Later that day, I got the call from Rosie.

"Hey, everythings set for today. We've just got to set everything up? How's everything going there?"

"It's good. We've just finished up some of the stuff. How do you think my mom's going to react?"

"To Maria being my girlfriend, or to you being one of the heads of Code Name Veqlargh?"  
"The second one, and I thought we'd decided on Code Name Palpatine. No one but you and Grant like Star Trek. Maria would agree with me."

"Yeah, well Maria put me in charge of codes, and I say it's Code Name Veqlargh, so ha, ha."

"I swear you act like a two year sometimes."

"Well, if I act like a two year old, well so do you. I'm older anyways." God, Rosie was frustrating.

"Shut it. Did you call the others?"

"Well, of course. They're on the way. This is going to be insane. Everyone's gonna freak out. "

"You've got that right. Oh, someone's coming, I gtg."

"See yah later, girl"

"Bye Belle."

* * *

Lance POV

"Hey Bobbi, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking over these charts. There's something wrong with them."

"Well, what's wrong with them? And, what are they exactly?" I swore you could see the eact moment Bobbi wanted to punch me.

"These are the numbers of Hydra/Cybertec bases found around the world. Problem is, these charts show the number has been **decreasing **by three times what we are doing. I'm just so confused. This isn't at all accurate."

"But those are the numbers SHIELD found, right?"

"No, these are the official Government records. I would believe they were falsified if it wasn't for one thing." Bobbi looked at me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about, but I just shrugged. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"These are put together by Talbot, who has direct contact with us. He knows our numbers, so why are these so off."

"I'm sure it's just an honest mistake. We'll figure it out." Bobbi gave me a small smile, and then went back to her papers.

"In other news, I heard you don't have anything to do for a few days."

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could do something together. Me, you and Belle. Like, a dinner or something."

"You know what? That actually sounds wonderful."

Of course, in this life, nothing goes at all according to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry, everything's just been so hectic and I've had no time to update. But here it is, chapter 11! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Still not a Whedon**

* * *

Belle POV

Hearing the footsteps, I turned my phone off, wary of anyone hearing, but thankfully, it was only Grant.

"Hey Bellarina, was that Rosie?" I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Grant, it's Belle."

"Sure thing Bellarina." I groaned and he laughed. Bastard.

"And for your information, it was Rosie. She said that the project is ready, we're all meeting up at HQ today to discuss new strategies."

"Alright. I'll call everyone to let them know. Did you ask about bringing Skye?" I groaned.

"Shit! I totally forgot." I handed him one of my phones. "Call Ri and ask her. I mean, it's probably no problem, but she's the leader, so I would check in just in case."

"Alright." He nodded, then looked at me quizically. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. But if you need anything Belle, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." Grant had become a pseudo brother to me over the years, and it wasn't the first time he'd given me this talk. I'd tell him eventually.

"I've got to go make some phone calls. I'll see you later Grant."

* * *

Three rings and an answering machine. Jesus Sharon, pick up your phone once in an while. I rolled my eyes, not that anyone would see.

"Hey Sharon, it's Belle. We're moving to phase 3. Meeting tonight at HQ. Don't be late."

I got Kamala, however on the second ring. At 15, she was the youngest member of the team (She was 6 months younger than me, so ha!), and newest too. While I'd been doing this since I was 10, Kamala had a long ways to go.

"Hey Kamala, it's Belle."

_"Hello. How are ya doing?"_

"I'm good. Listen, we have a meeting tonight at HQ to talk about phase 3."

"Oh great."

"Yeah. You can come, right?"

"I'll be there. My mom's coming, I got to go. See you later." Kamala cut the line and that was the end of it.

Amelia and Sam were the last two I had to call. They were mercenaries who'd been helping us.

I got an answering machine for them too (not that I was honestly surprised), and left a quick one about the when and where. After that I went to get packed. New York City, here I come.

* * *

Grant POV

"Hey Maria."

"_Hey bozo, how's life?"_

"Life's okay. Just a quick question about tonight, is it okay if I bring Skye?"

_"Skye? Your secret girlfriend? Sure."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, the more on our side the better, but I don't know how Coulson will feel about it."_

"Well, it's Coulson."

"What's Coulson?" Skye chirped, walking into their room.

"Oh, I'm just talking to Maria. Hang on a sec." I said to her, then turned back to Maria and said, "Listen Ri, I've got to go. See you tonight?"

_"Yeah, I'll see you. Don't forget to tell Tommy to cover for us._"

"I won't. Man, he's gonna be pissed he has to cover for us again."

_"Duh, but what else are little brothers for?_" And with that, Maria clicked off her com.

"So, Maria Hill?"

"Yeah. Skye, you were in the Rising Tide, have you ever heard of something called Gallagher?" I said, slowly approaching the topic at hand. I really didn't need Skye freaking out.

"The Gallagher Project, it was the starting of the Rising Tide organization. The founders Black Hawk and Carson and a few other hackers. Why do you ask?"

"Did you ever stop to think the Rising Tide might have been an inside job?"

"Of Hydra?"

"No of Shield. Maybe, something they set up." She stared at me, finally understanding what I was getting at.

"Wait, are you saying you know the Rising Tide was an inside job?"

"Well, I am one of the founders. I should know better than anyone."

Shit. Maybe not the best way to go about this.

* * *

Bobbi POV

I watched Belle type away at that computer of hers, more computer code. I knew she was up to something, and I knew it had to do with the decreasing Hydra bases. Now I just had to find out what she was doing.

"Hey sweetheart." I said, walking into her room. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just some code work." She clicked out of the page before I could read anymore of up. Dammit, she was smart. "What's up with you?"

"Well, your dad and I were wondering if we could do something tonight. Maybe go for a family dinner?" I saw her face shrivel up and then smile. It was fake and real, each a little bit in there.

"Sure, but does it have to be tonight?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why, you got any plans?" I saw the little lip bite too. It was what Belle always did when she was about to lie, her own little tell.

"Yes." What? "Me and Rosie actually wanted to talk to you about something. We're doing this thing in New York, and we were actually wondering if you would come." What now?

"You know for a second there I thought you were going to lie to me?" She looked at me and feigned innocene saying,

"Now, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Where do I begin?"

"Okay, well anyways, the thing tonight has to do with this." She pulled her code back up. It was C+, something I'd honestly never been good at. Java Script and Python were always more my style. "It's not my code, it's actually one I'm trying to crack."

"Hydra?"

"Yeah. Me and Rosie and a few others have been working on this for a while now actually. But we had decided to not to tell you until we had the time, and then you joined Coulson's team, and then the Inhumans were revealed with the Obelisk and there was never really a right time. But we're having a meeting tonight, and I'd love it if you came. I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but you thought something was up anyways, and I really don't like lying to you Mom." She sucked in a breath and I knew she had finished. I touched her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you for telling me."

"Are you mad?" I shook my head.

"No, sweetheart. You're helping people, which is exactly what I raised you to do. So you withheld some info? So what? I'm sad you didn't tell me, but I'll never be mad at you for something like this. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. So, any questions?"

"Well, how long has this been going on for?"

"Like 5 years?"

"Wait a minute, you've know about Hydra for 5 years?"

"Not directly, but once when you were gone, me and Rosie found Tommy talking on the phone with someone about destroying something from the inside. We were scared Tommy was doing something bad, so we started digging around, and eventually we found out about Hydra. We went to Tommy, who told us he was working with Grant, who Rosie barely knew about at the time, and they were planning to destroy Hydra from the inside, not SHIELD. He and Grant and Maria Hill have been working on this project to make sure they knew when Hydra was coming, so they could be ready for it. Grant had been kidnapped and recurited anyways, but he was never the bad guy. Not by a long shot."

Well that was a major surprise.

"Wait, so Ward isn't Hydra."

"Nope, and he's never been it. He told Maria back when they were at the Academy, and she convinced him to go talk to Fury, who told them they needed to come up with a plan. So they did."

Well, there was obviously a lot I needed to catch up on.

* * *

**A/N) So that's it. Next chapter will reveal some more things and we'll meet some of the new characters too. Some of them are MCU already and some are my own originals so you'll just have to see!**

**10/04/15**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) Wow, it's been long. High school officially sucks. Like, it sucked before, but it sucks even more now. I'm not making any promises of updating more often, but it's on my New Years Resolution list. :) ****Even though this chapter is total trash, I hope you guys enjoy it. See you in the new year!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you get the gist. **

* * *

Skye POV

"So let me get this straight?" I said, for I think the third time, "you and Maria Hill started the Rising Tide."

"Yes." He said. How the hell was he so calm about this?

"And you, therefore, know how to hack?"

"Yes. I broke that hard drive encryption of yours in about 3 hours. It took Maria even less." Jesus Christ.

"And you were never Hydra to begin with?"

He cringed. "Technically, I was Hydra from the time I was 15 till I was 20, but after I met Maria at the Academy all that changed. I'll explain the rest later."

"Well then. Now that we have that sorted out, tell me about this team of yours."

"There's me and Rose, and Tommy and Belle. And Maria of course. And there's Kamala. She's a 15 year old Inhuman, which means she's the same age as Belle, but we all treat her like a little girl. It's actually kind of adorable."

"Alright, so everyone I know on base, the former co-director of SHIELD, and some 15 year old who has superhero powers. Great. Anyone else?"

"Sharon Carter. She was an agent of SHIELD before the fall. She works at an elementary school now, but still helps us out when she can. And then there's Samantha and Laura Sorenson. They're our field agents basically, but their true profession is kill for hire."

"Assasins?"

"Sure, if you want to be blunt about it."

I rolled my eyes. Oh dear.

Ward filled me in on everything else that had happened while he started packing a duffel bag with some of his clothes.

"So, where are you going?"

"To a meeting. Do you want to come?"

I thought about it but if I wanted to believe it, I needed to see it for myself.

"Alright." This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Belle POV

The night after I told my mom about Code Name whatever that Star Trek word was (curse Rosie), Grant and I got the Quinjet ready for the meeting.

"Belle, explain to me why we're leaving at night?" Skye asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"So people don't know we left. We go now, and we'll be home before the sun comes up. If anyone asks, Rosie's plane broke down and we went to get her home. In any case, Tommy's covering for us, so we have a back plan too."

"Yeah, 'cause that makes so much sense." My mom said. I groaned. Parents.

"Come on everyone!" Grant called from the plane. "Next stop, Gallagher Central."

* * *

Bobbi POV

"So, where is Gallagher Central?" I asked, settling into the co pilot seat.

"The top level of the Stark Building." We sat in silence, before he said,

"What'd you say when Belle told you? I'm surprised you believed her."

"She's my daughter, and she hasn't lied to me, not really, in a long time. It's my job as a parent to believe her." Ward nodded.

"So, you and Skye huh? How long has that been going on?"

"About 5 months. We've been meeting here and there when we can? Coulson's gonna kill me?"

"Don't even worry, Ward. I think you've got three kids who would kick his ass if he tried."

"Yeah, they're kind of terrifying."

"Understatment of the century."

* * *

Maria POV

We gathered in the Central, everyone taking their usual places. Bobbi sat next to Belle, and Skye next to Grant. Everyone was present except Kamala, though I'd known she would be late.

"This meeting will please come to order. Before we begin the discussion, are there any announcements to be made?"

"Yes, Commander. We have two guests at today's meeting. Will everyone please welcome Agents Barbara Morse, and Skye to the Gallagher Project?"

"Hello." Everyone chorused. Right then, Kamala ran in, her backpack in hand.

"Hello, sorry, I had to wait for my parents to go to sleep."

"It's alright, Agent Khan." Grant said, ruffling her hair as she took her place.

"Now, if there are no other announcments, let us go on to the matter of this meeting. A few days ago, during a confrontation in the Inhuman Temple, the Terrigen Mist was released, resulting in two Inhuman newborns, Agent Skye here, and a woman by the name of Raina Kavache. Skye has shown significant Inhuman powers, in the Planetary category. She is currently on suppresants to stabalize her newly found powers. , on the other hand, while has gone through a physical change, has showed no sign of significant Inhuman ability." As Ward finished his report, Skye looked at him, a little confused. He shrugged at her. "I put them in your coffee." Laura and Sam laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Typical Grant Ward.

"Agent Morse, your safety assment of both Agent Skye and Ms. Kavache." I said, moving the meeting along.

"As of now, I put both Agent Skye and Ms. Kavache to be of high risk. The agent's powers, untrained and unsupervised, could be potentially fatal to those around her. Ms. Kavache, on the other hand, is even more of a threat, due to the unknown nature or category of her powers." Belle coughed before continuing. "On the other hand, both of them, if trained properly, could be of equal potential and use to this organization, as well as to the currently terminated Caterpillars division. I recommend both subjects to two months at Li Shi, after which a follow up report could be written on their potential." Belle put her papers down, ending her report.

"I think I'd disagree, Agent Morse. While Agent Skye could be a potential appilicant for the Caterpillar Division, I believe the best training would be here within the Gallagher program. Ms. Kavache, in my full opinion, is too much of a flight risk to be a potential applicant. She would benefit from the training environment at Li Shi, while I think Agent Skye would have more suitable training from someone else with Planetary abilities. As far as I know, no one at Li Shi has any range of planetary powers." Kamala said. Sighing, I turned to Skye.

"What do you think Agent Skye?"

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Please review, I'd like some feedback. :) :) By the way, in this story, Kamala became inhuman because she accidentally broke a Terrigen Crystal. **

**Next: Skye learns about what being an Inhuman really means.**

**12/31/2015**


End file.
